Antrag
by Estraine
Summary: Lelouch macht Suzaku manchmal einfach nur wahnsinnig. Und schlau zu werden aus dem, was er tut und sagt, versucht er auch nicht mehr. Einfach nur ein wenig nicht ernst zu nehmender Humor zu der Zeit, in der Lelouch und Suzaku der Dämon und sein Rittr sind.


Suzaku schaute Lelouch vi Brittania, Seine Majestät 99. Herrscher Britannias, entgeistert an. Irgendwie hatten sie beide tatsächlich einen Augenblick gefunden, in denen sie nicht an dem Weg zum Zero Requiem oder den Plänen für die Zukunft arbeiteten. Es galt zu warten und zu analysieren und sie wollten beide nichts überstürzen. Jetzt zu handeln, könnte alles gefährden und darauf ließen sie sich nicht ein.

Deswegen konnten sie ein wenig reden. Und um nicht durchzudrehen, mussten sie reden. Zumindest hatte Suzaku unbedingt etwas Normales tun müssen.

Sie hatten zusammen Tee getrunken und so getan, als wären nicht Menschen durch sie beide gestorben, als wüssten sie nicht von den Taten des jeweils anderen, als planten sie nicht ihre beiden eigenen Tode. Im Grunde war es ein wenig so wie damals, als sie in der Ashford Akademie gewesen waren. Nur dass sie weniger Gesellschaft hatten und diesmal wussten, dass sie einander belogen.  
Trotzdem hatten sie sich irgendwie entspannen können und die Illusion beinahe wahr gemacht. Da hatte Lelouch plötzlich einen Vorschlag gemacht, der Suzaku so absurd vorkam, dass er den Tee, denn er gerade erst geschluckt hatte, beinahe ausgespuckt hätte vor Überraschung.

„Soll das ein Witz sein?", fragte Suzaku.

„Es ist mein voller Ernst.", antwortete Lelouch und sein Blick sagte dasselbe.

Suzaku überlegte, ob in dem Tee irgendetwas gewesen sein könnte, das Lelouchs Verstand beeinträchtigte. Aber die Augen seines Freundes sahen nicht danach aus.

„Lelouch!"

„Es macht keinen Unterschied, oder nicht?"

Suzaku atmete tief ein. Warum ich?, fragte er sich.

„Lelouch. Dir ist doch klar, dass wir beide bald offiziell tot sind.", sollen wir heiraten und dann Witwer spielen?

„Das ist der Plan, ja.", sagte der andere. Immer noch vollkommen ernst.

„Dir ist klar, dass ich dich töten werde.", so etwas sprach nicht für eine gute Ehe, so weit er wusste.

„Es war meine Idee.", erwiderte Lelouch trocken.

„Was soll dann dieser Vorschlag?", vielleicht wollte Lelouch unbedingt auch noch Witwer spielen und Dämon und Diktator waren als Rollen nicht ausreichend für seinen Verstand?

„Sieh es als eine Spinnerei meinerseits an."

„Natürlich sehe ich es als Spinnerei an! Was könnte es auch sonst sein! Genau deswegen frage ich mich ja, was das soll.", sollte er den Tee doch noch einmal inspizieren?

„Wenn du es unbedingt wissen willst: Ich möchte das gerne klar stellen. Und sobald wir, wie du schon sagtest, offiziell tot sind, wird das nicht mehr möglich sein."

Okay. Es konnte sein, dass einige bereits vermuteten, dass sie auch in dieser Hinsicht miteinander zu tun hatten, aber als Grund um zu heiraten? „Lelouch. Irgendwie will ich das nicht so ganz glauben.", obwohl. Wollen vielleicht. Können eher nicht. Dazu kannte er seinen Freund zu gut.

„Kann sein, das es noch ein, zwei weitere Gedanken gibt, die mich zu dieser Idee gebracht haben, aber der wichtigste Grund ist einfach der, dass ich es gern möchte."

Er war ein adliges Kind gewesen. Natürlich tat man, was er gerne wollte. „Und du erwartest, dass ich zustimme und da mitmache?"

„Du bist mein Ritter, oder nicht? Und ich habe zwar bisweilen Hintergedanken, aber alles, was ich im Augenblick plane dient irgendwo Zero Requiem, oder nicht?"

„...", was für eine Antwort hatte er schon erwartet?

„Ja! Ich erwarte, dass du zustimmst. Aber es wäre auch schön, wenn du mich fragen würdest."

„Lelouch... Du bist ein manipulativer Bastard.", und einiges mehr. Nur fiel ihm gerade nichts anderes ein, das besser klang.

„Dieses Bild von mir ist es, das die Welt braucht, nicht wahr?", sagte Lelouch. Wenn er jetzt zwinkerte, würde Suzaku ihn schlagen.

„..."

„Würdest du mich nun fragen?"

Seufz. In Ordnung. „Du wirst mir keine Ruhe lassen, nicht wahr? Okay. Lelouch, würdest du...", das ist mit Abstand das Dümmste, was ich je gemacht habe. Und ich habe viel Dummes gemacht.

„Bitte etwas überzeugender! Geh wenigstens auf ein Knie."

„Was? Nein, das ist albern."

„Lelouch vi Brittania befiehlt dir..."

„Ja, ja. Ist ja schon gut. In Ordnung."

Suzaku seufzte und ließ sich vor Lelouch auf einem Knie nieder. Wirklich, warum tue ich das?, dachte er.

„Das sieht schon besser aus, danke."

„Ein Dämon bedankt sich nicht, du musst an deinem Charakter noch ein wenig arbeiten."

„Wir sind unter uns, oder nicht?"

„Ich bin verdammt.", unglaublich verdammt. Vor allem weil ich so etwas mitmache. Und weil ich es okay finde zu heiraten, kurz bevor ich meinen Tod vortäusche.

„Jetzt mach.", sagte Lelouch ungeduldig.

„Wir Ihr wünscht, Eure Majestät... Eure Majestät, nein, Lelouch, würdest du mir die Ehre erweisen und mich heiraten?" Klang das leicht ironisch? Wahrscheinlich schon.

„Immer noch nicht sehr gut in Szene gesetzt.", meinte der Imperator.

„Es ist nicht so, als käme diese blöde Idee von mir, oder?"

„Shh!"

„Shh mich nicht."

„Ritter Suzaku, es wäre mir eine Freude, dir diese Ehre zu erweisen. Auch wenn ich einen besser formulierten Antrag angemessener gefunden hätte.", sagte Lelouch und musste nicht einmal blinzeln.

Meine Güte, dachte sich Suzaku, worauf habe ich mich nur eingelassen. Obwohl er das natürlich wusste. Sie hatten es beide von Anfang an klar gestellt. Und er kannte Lelouch gut genug.

„Bist du jetzt zufrieden, Lelouch?", fragte er genervt.

„Ja. Ich denke schon.", sagte Lelouch und ging nicht auf den gereizten Unterton ein.  
Stattdessen fing er jetzt an, über die Planung der Hochzeit zu reden. Natürlich musste er die Ehe zwischen zwei Männern erst einmal legalisieren, aber er war ein Imperator, das Gesetz umzuschreiben oder aufzuheben machte ihm keine Schwierigkeiten. Und damit er dadurch nicht irgendwelche Sympathien gewann, würde er diese Legalisierung nur auf sich selbst und Suzaku beziehen. Den anderen zu heiraten würde außerdem den Vorteil mit sich bringen, diejenigen, auf dessen Seite er einmal gestanden hatte, vielleicht noch etwas wütender zu machen, wenn er alles ins richtige Licht rückte. Dies war schließlich ein einziges großes Schauspiel und auch ihre Ehe sollte ein dramaturgisches Element sein, das es ordentlich zu beleuchten galt. Nur seine Schwester, die blöderweise noch an das Gute in ihm glaubte, würde sich vielleicht freuen. Natürlich wäre es furchtbar, wenn Nunnally ihn hassen würde, aber er wollte eigentlich dafür sorgen, dass sie in der perfekten Welt, die er und Suzaku schaffen würden, nicht trauerte oder irgendetwas bereute, aber sie war schließlich quasi ein Engel.

Suzaku hörte ihm bei seinem Endlosmonolog zu und versuchte weder die Augen zu verdrehen, noch einfach aufzustehen oder seinen Kopf gegen eine Wand zu schlagen, um aus diesem total bescheuerten Traum aufzuwachen (mit Kneifen hatte er es bereits erfolglos versucht).

1- Lelouchs Sicht der Dinge

Suzaku zu heiraten hatte aber natürlich auch egoistische Gründe. Gründe, die er weder dem anderen gegenüber noch sich selbst gerne zugeben würde. Die Beziehung, die sie im Augenblick hatten und die vor allem davon lebte, sich gegenseitig Schuld zuzuweisen, sich zu trösten oder einfach nur davor zu bewahren etwas Dummes zu tun und sich daran zu erinnern, was ihr Ziel war, ließ sich wahrscheinlich nicht als gesund bezeichnen. Er liebte den anderen und Suzaku liebte ihn, gleichzeitig hasste er ihn und sie beide bereuten vieles von dem, was geschehen war. Aber er wollte es sich selbst beweisen, dass sie nun zueinander gehörten und im selben Boot steckten. Dass Suzaku ihm und er Suzaku gehörte. Er vertraute ihm schließlich sein Leben an, damit er es ihm nehmen konnte.


End file.
